


We Match!!!

by rarmaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, trans!Aqua, trans!Terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: In which two trans kids decide on thematically coherent names, because, honestly? There’s no way that was a coincidence.





	We Match!!!

“Hey… do you want to match?”

“What?”

“Names. Do you want to have matching names?”

“I- What do you mean?”

“Okay, well, see. There’s this name—Aqua. It’s Latin for water, and it’s _really_ pretty… Actually I think I’m gonna go with it, regardless of what you choose. But, um. Anyway. There’s also… Terra? It’s Latin for earth, and, I think it kind of fits you. Oh unless—you think Terra’s too girly?”

“No, no! Terra’s fine. It’s- It’s a good, strong name, I think.”

“Just like you!!”

“H- Hey!”

“Well it’s true! You’re a strong, earthy kind of guy.”

“Stop it, you’re making me blush!”

“That’s what compliments are for, silly!!! ……Anyway, do, um- Do you like it? Do you want to match?”

“Yeah, I’d love to!”

“Great!! So—Terra and Aqua. Those are our names now.”

“They sound pretty good together, huh? You’re a genius, Aqua!”

“I- _Oh._ ”

“What…?”

“I- I just didn’t realize how nice it would be, to um. To hear someone call me that?”

“Oh! …do it to me.”

“Wh- Oh. Okay. Um… Thanks for matching names with me, Terra.”

“I- Aqua stop you’re making me blush again!!”


End file.
